Scared
by Imaweirdkid
Summary: Oneshot/Drabble, set during "Prom Queen", after Kurt shows off his kilt and runs up the stairs to finish his outfit, Blaine follows him... FLUFFY


**A/N: Hello there, dear reader! How awesome was "Prom Queen"? Seriously, best episode ever. **

**This Oneshot is set during "Prom Queen", right after the scene where Kurt shows off his kilt to his dad, Blaine and Finn. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own any characters of glee... **

Blaine got up from the couch and made his way upstairs to find Kurt.

'Gosh, I'm such an idiot,' he thought, 'I just don't want him to get hurt, damnit!'

Blaine had found himself being scared shitless when Kurt had asked him to the prom. The images of the night of the Sadie-Hawkins-dance kept coming back to him. Three huge guys just walking up to them. And since Kurt had asked him his nightmares had turned his old friend that he'd originally gone with into Kurt. The three guys were beating up Kurt. He'd woken up all sweaty and terrified ever since.

But Kurt had looked so happy when he'd said yes to his prom proposal and it wasn't as if he didn't wanted to go dance with his boyfriend.

He found Kurt in his room in front of a mirror, just swaying and watching his kilt fly. Blaine couldn't help but smile.

He knocked on the door to make himself known and Kurt turned around to face him.

"Hey," was all Blaine said.

"Hey" Kurt sat down on his bed and patted the place next to him. Blaine didn't hesitate and sat down as well. He took Kurt's hand in his and Kurt looked at him expectantly. But Blaine was fighting with words. He didn't want Kurt to think he was weak.

"Kurt, I'm sorry... about what I said," he paused, "I'm just - I don't know - scared, a little, I guess." His look was pleeding, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can't hide who I am, Blaine. This," he gestured towards himself, "This is me. I have to be myself. This is part of why I came back to McKinley."

'How well I know that this is you. And god, I love you for it,' he thought. But he couldn't say it yet. That would be creepy. Weird. Way too early, right?

Blaine got up and started wandering around the room aimlessly.

"Dalton isn't all bad," Blaine said defensively.

"Are you saying I could go to the Dalton prom wearing a kilt?" Blaine laughed and Kurt chimed in.

"No. There is no prom at Dalton."

"If there was I'm sure they had a zero-kilt policy to go with their zero-tolerance policy."

"Hey now, that's not fair, Kurt. Dalton saved my life." Blaine said, suddenly serious.

"For a while, it saved mine too." Kurt said, matching Blaine's tone, "But in order to be who I am, I had to come back to McKinley."

"I can be myself at Dalton. Why are we even having this discussion. This is about prom not Dalton!"

"Because I'm sick of you saying that you're out and proud, because you aren't, Blaine! You are out as gay, but you're still scared of who you are as a person! Do you think I do not notice that you get all dapper on me when you're not performing? That you get much more silent and understanding for everything? That you won't kiss or hug me when other people are around and I mean even just Wes and David or my friends! It's like you think your feelings don't matter! It's like you think _you_ don't matter!" Kurt's voice had gotten louder.

"Maybe that _is_ who I am!" Blaine yelled back angrily.

"Is it?" Kurt asked, much more silent and Blaine just looked at him for while before looking away and running his fingers through his gelled hair freeing the curls in the process.

"No," he said finally and he looked unbelievably lost. Kurt walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm just really frightened, Kurt." His voice was merely a whisper. Kurt pushed the hair out of Blaine's face and let his hand linger on his cheek. Blaine's eyes were wet and Kurt started to fully understand that Blaine telling him that he'd been bullied had probably been an understatement.

"It's okay. I understand," Kurt said and Blaine looked up at him from under his long eye lashes.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me. You are the strongest person I know."

"I try," Kurt said, smiling and shrugged. A smile crept onto Blaine's face as well.

"Kurt, I want you to know that it will be an honor to go to prom with you."

They shared a moment, eyes locked, just standing in Kurt's room in silence. Then Kurt started grinning.

"Of course it will be, I'll look fabulous." he said and Blaine smirked back.

"Yeah, about that -" Blaine leaned forward, so that his lips were near Kurt's ears, "That kilt is hot." Kurt felt Blaine's breath on his neck and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Why, Mr. Anderson, are you flirting with me?" Kurt said laughing softly and pulled them back to the bed where they fell over.

They were just lying there for while laughing. And then Blaine's hand came up to cup his cheek and he brought their lips together in a kiss.

"I'll work on the public display of affection, deal?" Blaine said when they broke apart.

"Deal," Kurt said and brushed his lips against Blaine's once more.

**A/N: By the way - to anyone who reads it - no worries, I'll update "Keepers of Time" on friday probably, maybe tomorrow. **

**As usual: Let me know what you think! Reviews are awesome! ;)**


End file.
